Angry Birds Fly
by DreamMo
Summary: This story follows from Angry Birds Movie (2016). The characters that will be presented are existent and non-existent. "3 years after the rescue of the eggs, King Leonard wages war and takes advantage over Bird island with a powerful air force. Meanwhile, A bird who dreamed to be an aviator seeks his challenge to fly and protects his home from danger."
1. Opening

**_Opening_**

One night there was a little bird called Reyven. He is black feathered and had a little red bow tie on his chest. He played in his backyard with his face full of joy and happiness. His parents watched him and laughed over his cuteness. Reyven then rushed towards his mother and asked, "Mommy can bird fly?". His mother looked into his eyes with love and told him, "One day if you believe... birds can fly". But his father looked in disappointment and whispered to his wife, "He needs to know that we can't...", His wife gently responded, "Give him much hope and dreams, One day he will achieve of what he wants to become."

 _End of opening_


	2. Chapter 1: Dream On

**_Chapter 1: Dream On_**

Reyven is now 22 (human age), He woke up from the bed and washed his mouth. He got dressed then stared at the poster on the wall which appeared to be Mighty Eagle. Suddenly, a raised voice from his father, "Son you got breakfast". Reyven replied, "Alright zooming down!". He rushed downstairs and quickly ate his food. "What is up with the hurry?", his father asked. "Well, dad it is my big day. I gotta tell bird island that we can fly!", Reyven responded. He quickly ran outside and asked each bird around his neighborhood, "Hey do you wanna check out my new flying machine? Be the first bird to fly!". Every bird he asked ignored and stayed away from him. Reyven sighed and suddenly he looked towards the radio station, his beak was wide opened and sped towards the building and went inside. "Argh get out of here!", birds inside the radio station screamed and immediately pushed Reyven outside the building. "Wow.. you should've seen their faces..", Reyven said in surprise. It was a very disappointing time for Reyven as he knew nobody would want to try out his new invention. At one moment he saw Stella and her friends. He kindly asked them, "You girls wanna try out my flying machine? Cmon be the first bird to fly!". Stella immediately responded, "Oh yeah! Let's go!". On the edge of the cliff, Reyven mounts a jetpack on Stella's back and she looked confused, "So how does it work?" and Reyven answered, "Well we gotta find out". He pushed Stella off the cliff and pressed the red button on his remote which launched Stella into the air but crashed her into the ground with an explosion. "Ouch I now feel bad for her", Reyven remarked. He crossed out his invention down the list where the box said 'success' and 'fails', Most of the boxes ticked were 'fails'. Reyven walked furiously down the path in frustration until he was greeted by a bird that hugs for a living. "Hey, you yes! Try out this rocket it will be very fun!", Reyven spoke impatiently. The poor bird on the rocket was launched and crashed in the middle of the town. Reyven runs down to the injured bird. "I will see you in court!" the injured bird yelled. "Not again.", Reyven complained.

A court meeting was held. Stella and her friends including the injured bird reported Reyven's mistakes and they looked very mad. The honorable Judge Peckinpah looked at Reyven viciously and unamused, "Reyven what did I tell you about your new inventions?." "Your honor my inventions are always built to inspire bird island that we could fly!", Reyven answered. "Perhaps you don't remember the joke.", Judge asked in curiosity. "No, I don't want to hear that again.", Reyven reacted. "Mister, Did you know that your inventions have hurt many people?" Judged questioned rhetorically. "uhh well..", Reyven mumbled awkwardly. "You try to test your flying invention but 99% of them never work.", Judge snapped. Reyven looked up and said, "Well that 1% did work and I still have the chance. Cmon we are birds we need to fly!"

"Absolutely not! Reyven for the last time if you ever dare try to test or provoke the citizens of Bird Island with your invention... You'll be sent to Senior detention Center!", the Judge yelled. "Your honor please..", Reyven begged but the Judge gave him doubt, "Dismiss!"

 _End of Chapter 1_


	3. Chapter 2: Valentine Disaster

_**Chapter 2: Valentine Disaster**_

The next day, Every bird on Bird island celebrated Valentine's day. It was every bird's tradition to sing, give flowers and give presents. Meanwhile, Reyven has isolated himself from the town testing his second rocket. Reyven then began his inspection, "Electric propulsion check... high oxygen check... two doubled charged thruster check...". He picked up the remote and hoped that his rocket would successfully launch, "Things should be fine... Oh, this gotta go back". Reyven used his super sticky glue to install the missing part to the rocket but he did not notice that his feathers were stuck to the rocket. "Alright, we are ready for blast off... Waaaa!", Reyven pressed the red button on his remote and his rocket launched right to the sky. Reyven and his rocket then descended to the ground and flew past houses, over the roof, and over the couples. Meanwhile, the birds watched him fly until his rocket exploded. "Prepare for re-entry!", Reyven shouted. His back got caught on fire and fell out of the sky. He landed on the wooden statue of Mighty Eagle including the birds that freed the eggs from King Leonard, Unfortunately, it melted from Reyven's fire. "Ah help me I'm on fire!", Reyven yelled in agony. He looked desperate and see's a huge valentine cake on the table. He crashed into it and extinguished his burning back. Every bird in town circled around him and looked very angry. His father was embarrassed and looked away while other birds in the crowd shouted at Reyven, "Go home and never come back flyboy!". Judge Peckinpah then appeared out of the crowd he looked inflamed and told Reyven, "You are sentenced to the Senior Detention Centre. Be gone by tomorrow morning!", Reyven reacted quickly, "Your honor please..", "Leave!", The birds in the crowd roared. Reyven looked very impaired and walked back home. He sat on the dinner table facing towards his father, his father asked, "Why do you love flying so much?". Reyven replied in sadness, "Dad it's my dream to make birds fly", "You are in a real world son. This is reality, birds cant fly. You should find a new job.", his father implied. Reyven then stopped eating and looked at the old photograph beside him which appeared to himself at a young age and his mother. He opened his mouth and said, "I love flying because I can forget." "Forget what?" his father asked, "That I can forget since our mum left this world", Reyven responded in a mournful voice. Both Reyven and his father stayed quiet while his father felt regretful. "I'm sorry, dad I have to be ready for tomorrow. I'll be back home safely", Reyven apologized. He then leaves the dinner table and goes upstairs to pack his stuff.

 _End of Chapter 2_


	4. Chapter 3: Detention Center

**_Chapter 3: Detention Centre_**

It was morning time, Reyven packed his stuff and said few words to his father, "Don't worry about me, dad. I will probably learn my lesson." "I will still be proud of you, son.", his father responded with a smile. After that, Reyven was then directed by the police and went on the boat which was about to sail to another island. He looked at the flaming sun that is rising above the ocean. Over the distance, there appears to be an island with a little building surrounded by trees. They arrived at the Senior Detention Centre where only naughty and dangerous birds are kept for discipline. The policed took Reyven and toured him into the building. Reyven walked through double concentrated prison room where big and feisty birds barked at him, He felt uncomfortable and mumbled, "Sheesh that bird hates me".

He finally reached the senior dorms. He was assigned to this room by the police and this is where Reyven was going to sleep. 'Knock-knock', the door was opened and the light entered the dim room. Four inmates sat in different corners of the room and glared at Reyven. Reyven felt like he had to introduce himself so he opened, "Hello... My name is Reyven. I am Bird Island's aviator and inventor, I would kindly like to give you all a handshake...". The room remained in awkward silence and Reyven returned his hand without a handshake. "This guy is dorky", Whispered voice from one inmate in the room. Later, The Police instructed all the inmates to proceed with their exercise. Reyven and the inmates grabbed a pickaxe and smashed down some rocks. Reyven decided to stop as he felt tired, he started drawing his new invention in his journal but one of his inmates mocked him, "No fun time here kid.", she slapped the journal out his hand, "Miss you are one hell of a dynamite", Reyven responded sharply. All the inmates reacted in shock and one moment later, "Argh! Ouch okay... okay! I surrender", Reyven yelled in pain as his inmate was pulling his arm. Later, It was dinner time. All the birds gathered and sat in their groups. Each hungry inmate was given food and milk. Reyven received his food and walked down the path and he saw his group. Reyven approached the table of his group and asked kindly, "Is there a spot for me?", One of the inmates responded, "You can sit over there. This spot is reserved". Reyven sighed and sat all by himself for dinner. Soon it was time for bed. Reyven received his pillow and quilt from the police. He nearly reached his assigned room but the inmates inside locked him outside. "Have a good night", He muttered. "Oh wait I got an idea", he added.

 _End of Chapter 3_


	5. Chapter 4: Hatched Plan

**_Chapter 4: Hatched Plan_**

On the other side of the world, there is Pig Island. Once defeated by birds when the Pigs stoled their eggs. Every population on pig island were busy constructing, 'cling - clonk'. The castle and the city were being repaired from the TNT explosion. King Leonard and all of his military officials sat on the table discussing the plans, "We should attack the birds on the rear of the island", One pig spoke, "No. We need to fool the birds somehow", other pig debated. King Leonard remained hopeless until a voice thundered the room. It was Leader Vermon (Handsome pig). He is a 2nd in command underneath King Leonard and specialises in military tactics. "Your majesty. Did you ever look at the weak side of the birds?", Vermon questioned. "Well, what do you have to say?" King Leonard answered. "Your Majesty you see... Birds have no defense. All they've got is their little slingshot but what else?". King Leonard was getting the idea from Vermon and he listened further, "The birds can't simply fly unless they launch themselves from the slingshot. My point is... your majesty is that we should strike from above and make them repay for their damage on Pig Island. We have TNT. We have trained pilots and we have the technology!". All the pig officials cheered and King Leonard applaud, "Well we now have a hatched plan! Hahaha!".

 _End of Chapter 4_


	6. Chapter 5: New Friends

**_Chapter 5: New Friends_**

One morning, Reyven successfully built his hang glider that is made out of wood and his quilt. He spent all night outside to craft his glider, but he was still anxious about testing it. He dared to ask one of the strongest looking birds, "Hey sir. Do you want to get out of this horrible place?", "Show me what you got", the strong bird replied sharply. It was time for daily routine, all the inmates resumed working outside while Reyven and the strong bird sneaked to the top of the building. They hid from watchtowers and a couple of police until they reach the blind spot. Raven instructed the strong bird, "So hold the bar like this and spread your talons back. I will then push you off." The strong bird was excited and he was pushed off from the building and successfully glide over the fence, but tragically crashed as he was too heavy for the glider to fly. Unfortunately, he landed on the minefield which ultimately punished the strong bird. Raven gulped and tried to hide from the strong bird for the rest of the routine.

Soon during the lunch break, Reyven sat by himself on the table. The door slammed open like an explosion. It was the strong bird and his friends. Every bird on each table gave attention to the strong bird, but Reyven couldn't care so he was easily targeted. "Hey, you fly-boy! You are about to be busted", the strong bird said in a fury. "You know I will just leave if I am bothering you.", Reyven snapped. "Oh, looks like we have a chicken", a Strong bird called out and his friends were making chicken noises that implied Ryeven's cowardliness. Raven stood up and retaliated to the strong bird, "You aren't calling me chicken!". Raven ran towards strong birds, then ran to the other side of the direction as the strong bird started charging, "You are dead!", strong bird yelled angrily. Raven hid and hid underneath each table as they were smashed. Raven seemed frightened and kept running across the room. "Let me borrow that", Reyven spilled milk on the floor. The strong bird slipped from the milk as he tried to catch Reyven. As the strong bird tried to get himself up, "take this!", Reyven kicked the food tray from the ground but he also slipped from the milk. The plate smashed his opponent's face and was knocked out. Every bird cheered at Reyven and his group was amused. The police entered the dining hall and ordered Reyven and strong bird to stay back and clean the mess. After the cleanup, Reyven returned to his assigned room, but he struggled to open. Suddenly, Door was opened and his inmates complimented him, "Flyboy! Great job for beating that jerk". "Hey, you know it's all about the strategy", Reyven responded. Reyven entered the room and sets everything out, but his inmates still wanted to ask him questions. "Hey, why are you here?", one of the inmates asked. "Judge Peckinpah sent me here for causing all the trouble with my new flying inventions.", Reyven answered. "Well, my name is Dalton. I was sent here for breaking into people's houses.", Another inmate added "I still don't get that Dalton buddy. Hey, I'm Patrick. I'm a big science freak. I was doing crazy dangerous experiments on bird island so they've sent me here." Another voice croaked from the room and began speaking, "You can call me Leland. I have cheated many times in Casino but that owl freak sent me here, which stopped me getting chicks". Even then looked at his final inmate who was not yet introduced and suddenly he realized it was an inmate that pulled his arm before. She had arms around her knees on the top bunk and positioned herself away from the conversation. She appeared to be red feathered with blue and green color on each end. "What about her?", Reyven asked in curiosity. "You mean Raćhelle (peck girl)? Oh, she doesn't talk much", Dalton answered. "It's time for sleep enough chat", Raćhelle opened. A moment later, everyone fell asleep except raven who was disturbed by Dalton's snoring. He ripped out two papers from his journal and shoved both of them in his left and right ear, but he was still able to hear the snoring. Reyven looked down at Dalton from the top bunk and sounded, "Shhh!". Snoring continued and Reyven decided to add lots of pages on Dalton's mouth. The sound subsided, but Dalton struggled to breathe, he then spits out the paper while having his eyes closed he yells, "Intruders! Intruder", he continuously punched below the top bunk and Reyven reacted, "Hey it's me! Stop!".

Dalton fell asleep again and Reyven had to deal with it.

 _End of Chapter 5_


	7. Chapter 6: 'Pigs mobilised'

**_Chapter 6: Pigs Mobilised_**

Just another day on Pig Island, King Leonard planned an assault on Bird Island but this time with his mighty air force. "Bring me the elite squad!", King Leonard's voice echoed through the hall. The elite squad entered the hall and marched across to King Leonard. The Elite Squad is one of Leonard's most successful pilots on Pig Island and they were credited for completing their training. "Your majesty.", the squadron leader spoke. "Assign your legion into three groups. I want you all to drop TNT's on Bird Island in three waves. Then I'll have Leader Vermon to take in charge of Bird Island.", King Leonard demanded. The pigs were preparing for another war, pig troopers and pilots were aligned in battle formation, then suddenly, Leader Vermon appeared out of the balcony and gave his speech, "Citizens of Pig Island! Today is our day to redeem our power. We will crush Bird Island from the air and the ground. They will repay for the damage and betrayal!", the crowd of soldiers roared and cheered. The ground crew hurried to each biplane to fuel the plane while pilots were getting the gear. There was one pig who was just about to get his gear, but the Elite Squadron leader mocked him, "If you fall behind again Blinky... I will shoot you down myself." Blinky was nicknamed from the Elite Squad, although his original name is Oinky. "All planes are now ready for takeoff", the radio signaled. 'Cling-clonk' as the rusted engine rattled, each plane took off from row to row and headed towards Bird Island. Leader Vermon and his ships left the harbor to sail to Bird Island. An invasion is coming.

 _End of Chapter 6_


	8. Chapter 7: Attack on Bird Island

**_Chapter 7: Attack on Bird Island_**

The sky buzzed as hundreds of planes crossed the sky. "Daine do you see the island yet?", one of the squadron members asked. Daine is a known ace on Pig Island and flies as the Elite Squadron leader. "We got thirty seconds, Wait for my mark", Daine returned. Daine stared at the image of Bird Island which resembled his bombing locations. Daine puts the photo away and pushed his radio, "Alright boys, wave one squadron is about to dive. You gotta keep up Blinky." The birds in the detention center were disturbed by the buzzing sound. Reyven woke up from the sound and went outside to see what was happening. "Oh, my jibs!", Reyven reacted with shock. He rushed into the building back to his cabin and mumbled few words, "guys... look!... look!...pigs!". 'Bam!-Kaboom!', the Pigs from the first wave have dropped TNT's on the detention center which freed prisoners and inmates. "Wooo! Burn this town baby!", one of the inmates rejoiced. The first wave squadron continued to Bird Island. The birds were frightened, parents and hatchlings rushed to shelter from the Pigs. Daine then instructed, "bomb the town", the Elite Squadron destroyed houses with explosives. While many birds evacuated to safety zones, the bombs continue to drop. Leader Vermon on his ship ordered to halt the second and third wave squadrons that were going to attack Bird Island on the rear, "That's enough. Get the party, we are going to land our troops on Bird Island.", "Yes, sir!", sargent pig responded. Meanwhile, Reyven has set traps for the Pigs. Reyven yelled at a distance, "Hey over here! Free food! Yum!". One pig smelt the food and followed Reyven. Reyven left the bowl of food on the ground and rushed to the side. He hoped the plane to land, as it did, the wheels touched the rope that was attached to the trees on the opposite ends. The pig flew out of his cockpit and ran back to his plane but Reyven speeded down and got to the pig's plane. As the engine was still rattled, the plane throttled down the pathway. Reyven and the pig fought over the plane with kung fu moves. "This is my plane get out!", the pig shouted. "Well, it's mine now!", Reyven pulled the centre stick to the right and the pig fell out once again, Reyven then pressed the green button which stopped the engine of the plane. The pig started running but Reyven caught him again. "Let go of me feathered freak!", the pig squealed. "No, you are not going anywhere until I have some answers from you." "Never! Not from you.", the pig talked back. "Fine, Let's do this a hard way.", Reyven retuned. A few moments later, "Okay! okay don't hurt me", the pig squeaked. Raćhelle was holding him upside down and had her baseball bat ready to smack, The pig was frightened and admitted to surrender. "That was easy", Raćhelle remarked. A further explosion was heard from Bird Island, "Hey you guys stay here and watch him. I'll be back.", Reyven told his group. While Reyven sailed to Bird Island, planes landed on Bird Island including the Elite Squad. "Sir, We have roughly 180 eggs captured.", corporal pig reported. Vermon then smelled the burning air and said, "Board the eggs to the ship". The pig troops loaded eggs and searched for more, while birds wept. Reyven entered the burning town and yelled, "Hey! That's not your egg! Put them down!", the pig he confronted was Daine. Daine gently leaves the egg to the ground and the mother bird took it back. He walked closer to Reyven and retaliated, "What are you going to do big boy?", he pushed Reyven to the ground and stepped over his right arm. Daine then looked into Reyven's eye and said, "You are lucky to be on the ground. If any of you birds fly, I would rip your wings apart!.". He kicked his arm away and walked off with his squadron mates. The mother bird thanked Reyven, "It's fine. Please evacuate ma'am", Reyven replied in slight pain. Pig troops have returned to the ship and pilots made their way back to Pig Island. Vermon was given orders from Leonard that he could not depart from Bird Island until every egg was searched.

 _End of Chapter 7_


	9. Chapter 8: Aftermath

**_Chapter 8: Aftermath_**

All the birds revisited the burnt town. Many wept and many remained in silence. Other birds mumbled few words in the crowd, "What are we going to do?". All the birds stared at Judge Peckinpah and Red as they relied on them for the egg rescue in the past, however, both seemed hopeless. Red openly suggested, "We have to get to that ship and rescue the eggs", but Judge Peckinpah debated, "Red, you see... they have gotten strong. They have guns and TNT. We have to find a way around." Suddenly, a voice echoed from the back, "Everyone listen!". Reyven appeared out of the crowd and began speaking, "I captured their plane. We can use it to research and develop our own plane.", "Reyven this is not the time now", the Judge fired back. Some birds frowned and believed that Reyven was being inconvenient. "No, please. Look how they've destroyed us. Pigs cant fly but they can. They have machine that allows them to travel through air but we don't have that machine.", Reyven explained. "We are wasting time on this kid!" - "Why are you here?!", a couple of birds mocked. Reyven then took a deep breath and looked at everyone around him, "If we only worked together we could build our own planes, our own army, and recruits." Judge Peckinpah nodded his head and Reyven began to frown. He opened, "Do you know what's sad? Is that fact none of you here want to ever imagine flying. Why am I the only bird believing in this? We are birds! Were supposed to be in the air!". Every bird walked away one by one but only one bird stood beside him. "Show me the captured plane son.", said an old looking bird. Reyven smiled and opened, "Sir, I appreciate that. May I know your name?". The old bird then spoke, "You can call me Charlie, What's yours?". "I'm Reyven", he responded. Both Reyven and Charlie sailed to the emptied detention center, there were no boats on the shore which suggested that police and inmates escaped to Bird Island. Reyven then showed Charlie where he captured a pig biplane. "Hey guys, meet Charlie", he welcomed. "These birds must be your friends?", Charlie asked. "There were my inmates but now I guess were close friends.", He ended with a smile. Dalton looked at Charlie strangely and asked, "So what is he doing here?", Meanwhile, Charlie was inspecting the plane, "He is too busy checking stuff", Patrick added. "Well let's get this old bird talkin", Leland threatened. Raćhelle grabbed Leland's fingers and frowned at him, Charlie then began speaking, "I'm sorry friends. I have finished my inspection and I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Charlie the aviator, I'm here to help craft some planes.". "He sounds like Reyven", Dalton remarked. "Well, I and Charles are gonna start building some planes, everybody! We are gonna save the eggs.", Reyven said in an excited voice. "Guys?", he added. Reyven noticed that his group left him and Charlie. "Woah-Woah-Woah, where are you guys going?", he asked. "We waited to kick some pig butt, we don't want to waste time watching your nerdy stuff", Dalton answered. "Well, our nerdy stuff can save lives and kick pigs butt. You are in or out.", Reyven suggested. Raćhelle stepped out of the group and said, "I don't know about you guys but I can't wait to see it." "Ugh fine. Let's stay", Dalton reacted. Reyven and his group walked back and this is their new chapter.

 _End of Chapter 8_


	10. Chapter 9: Dream come true

**_Chapter 9: Dream come true_**

Two weeks later, The emptied detention center has become a rarely finished airbase. Dalton, Leland, and Patrick were playing poker while Oinky enjoyed his food. Raćhelle walked over to the garage which now becomes a little hangar. "The sound has bothered me for weeks. When is it going to be done?", she asked impatiently. Reyven and Charlie were too busy crafting but then Reyven noticed a shadow, he looked up and was surprised, "Hey Raćhelle, we are nearly done. Is there something I could help you with?", he asked. Raćhelle giggled a little and Reyven asked in curiosity, "What's funny?", then he noticed that there was oil over his beak. "Reyven come here! Focus son!", Charlie shouted as the engine was about to explode. "Holy! I'm coming", Reyven rushed. Raćhelle then walked out of a hangar and returned to her group. Charlie rolled out of plane's fuselage and said, "There this should be done." "Yes, we nailed it!", Reyven celebrated but he then adds, "Woah, This looks ten times cooler than any pig planes." Charlie turned and began sharing his story, "I watched lots of documentaries when I was a kid","What documentaries?" Reyven wondered. Charlie had flashbacks on his mind and he opened, "Each time I watched, I was always inspired by aerodynamics in WW2. I believe that a pilot and his plane have a strong connection. That's what makes flying beautifully." The plane Reyven and Charlie have built appeared to be P51A Mustang, Reyven walked around in amazement until Charlie asserted, "Reyven you must pilot this plane. It is yours forever". "Woah-Woah. I cant fly that thing. You know I let other people test stuff first before I actually -", Reyven responded in cowardliness. "What are you afraid of? Are you gonna let Bird Island fly it for you? They won't because they doubt you. This is your chance, you must show Bird Island that birds can fly.", Charlie inspired him. Reyven took a deep breath and looked at the plane. "Alright, I'll do it", He responded. He climbed into the cockpit and started the engine by holding up throttle stick. The Mustang gently left the hangar and Charlie remarked in excitement, "Haha you can do it Reyven! Get to the runway!". Over the distance, Raćhelle and her group including Oinky paused in surprise as they were looking at Reyven's plane, that was about to take off. When Reyven finally reached the runway, he tried to catch his breath as he felt nervous. Voices echoed through his head, "I will always be proud of you son" - "You must show Bird Island that birds can fly.". Reyven pushed the throttle stick to the max and the engine screamed like a spinning tornado. "Waaa!", He screamed through the radio. Charlie panicked and reacted quickly, "Reyven! Pull the center stick up!". Reyven pulled the center stick and the plane started gliding. The wind blew past his friends as the plane ascended, "Woo!", Raćhelle cheered. Reyven panicked and his plane started rolling. Reyven then hears the transmission from the radio, it was Charlie, "Reyven, Deep breath. Hold the stick and control it. Everything will be fine if you control it." Reyven kept repeating himself, "I can do it!", he lays his hands on the center stick and controlled it. The Mustang stopped rolling and flew straight. Flaps extended and the landing gear retracted as Reyven pushed each button. "I did it! Woo!", Reyven shouted in relief. "Good job! Knew you could do it!", Charlie congratulated. The plane left the island and climbed higher to the orange clouds. He descends to the ground level and flies over the ocean, then pulls up to see the view of Bird Island. As he crossed the sky, he flew over his old house. It was nostalgic as he remembered him being a little bird hoping to fly. He returned to the airfield and landed gently. Reyven pulled the throttle stick down and slowed his plane. Raćhelle and the others chased Reyven's plane until it stopped. As the canopy opened, his friends remarked, "Woah that was cool!" - "I want to fly too!" - "Oink, That was awesome!". Reyven reacted with a thumbs up then vomited as he felt sick. His friends looked away but still credited him for his effort. Charlie smiled and said to himself, "I wish I could be as happy as them If only I left this wheelchair...".

 _End of Chapter 9_


	11. Chapter 10: Eggs rescued

**_Chapter 10: Eggs Rescued_**

It was daytime, Reyven was outside with a chalkboard as his friends sat on the log and listened. "Here is the plane. These are the principles of aerodynamics. We have thrust, drag, lift and pull...", Reyven explained. Dalton and others were bored and said, "we still don't get it". Reyven then added, "Why can't we fly? We have a big body but small wings so there isn't much lift, but Mighty Eagle's wing is huge and he's big. He can still create lift using his large wings". "Man, that's unfair for us. Wish we could be like Mighty Eagle.", Patrick reacted. A few moments later, Reyven and his friends entered 'High G's' training that was also invented by Charlie. Most of his friends vomited after the test but all have managed to past the G test. Reyven then finally announced, "We don't have much time and that ship can leave Bird Island anytime soon. I, Sir Charlie and Oinky will help you to design your own airframe but installations such as hardware will be done by our man Charlie." His friends cheered in excitement, "let's kick some pigs butt", said Dalton - "My plane will be the best!", Said, Patrick. A few moments later, Reyven have walked down to check his friends. Dalton appeared to be breaking wood to make wings but Reyven commented, "These woods are thick. They have to be straight, thin and angled." "Got it!", Dalton responded. "Hey Reyven, How's this?", Patrick asked. "That looks good but extend the fuselage a little bit further.", He responded. "This thing can pay off. Hope it scares that owl freak.", Leland snapped. Reyven then unpleased and opened, "That is pretty small. Your plane needs large wings like Mighty Eagle". As he walked passed everyone he finally meets Raćhelle again. He blushed as Raćhelle tinted her Kittyhawk black and pink. "Wow. This is quite impressive", He complimented. "Oh, it's 'Flyboy. I'm glad that you like it", Raćhelle returned. Both Reyven and Raćhelle stared for a bit, as it became awkward, Reyven started, "Uh well sorry. I gotta go... Charlie needs me again", "I will just focus on this for now", Raćhelle added. While Reyven headed towards Charlie, he talked to himself, "Stupid me. I totally ruined the moment. Why couldn't I say it?". "Hey, Look at this", Charlie showed Reyven a new machine gun system which can be triggered by the centre stick", "Woah. What does it shoot out?", Reyven asked in curiosity. "Well, it fires large seeds. It can do enough damage on the airframes if the gas compressor is powerful enough", Charlie explained, he then adds, "I also made this experimental bomb." "Its a pineapple", Reyven commented in confusion. "It is not just a pineapple. There are few sensors inside the pineapple. When it lands, It will trigger the hardware to explode. This will also fool the pigs for food", Charlie ended. "That will be some sweet payback", Reyven responded. A few days later, Reyven's friends have completed their plane designs. Dalton's aircraft looked very much like F6F, Patrick's aircraft is similar to Firefly, Raćhelle's is the Kittyhawk and finally, Leland's is much like D.520. Meanwhile, on the Bird Island, Vermon ordered the sailors to depart. The ship pulled away from the harbor and headed back to Pig Island. The Birds kept swimming to keep up with the departing ship, as they tried to rescue the eggs the ship was moving further away and away, the birds remained hopeless. Reyven began his briefing, "Okay, Ill take off first. I will shoot the sail rigs to disable the ship's movement. You guys, drop some pine bombs on the deck but make sure those eggs are safe." "Got it", his friends returned. Reyven took off and headed straight to Bird Island. As the engine roared above, the birds assumed that the piggy airforce was coming back, so they hid behind rocks and trees. "Hey look, It's diving on the ship!", one bird pointed out.

Vermon then looked around in confusion and questioned, "Am I hearing a piggy plane right now?", "Sir! Ten o'clock! It's diving down on us", Sargent pig yelled. Reyven's Mustang was diving down and fire his machine guns. The seeds pierced the sail rigs which then caused it to fold. The ship stopped moving, the birds cheered and of them from the crowd yelled, "It's Reyven!". "Let's go! Let's go!", Patrick yelled. Patrick was the second to take off then Leland, Raćhelle, and Dalton. The pigs panicked and returned fire, but the plane was too fast. As Reyven's friends arrived, Dalton and the others dropped one pine bomb each. The ship was destroyed and began to capsize. All the eggs floated out of the water but they were being collected from the birds as they swam across. The birds on the beach cheered and waved at the planes passing by. "Hell yeah! I feel good", Dalton remarked, "I will be getting a lot of chicks", Leland added, "Great flying boys", Raćhelle rejoiced. The squadron flew back to the airfield and landed. Meanwhile, Vermon and his troops evacuated from the ship with emergency boats. As Reyven and his friends shared the victory, Charles and Oinky watched them celebrate. Reyven walked over to Charlie and hugged him, "Thank you so much! We are a team." "My pleasure son. Keep working hard", Charlie replied. Oinky was left alone and looked down until he heard a voice, "Hey buddy. Without you we couldn't have done it", Reyven spoke. "That's no problem...", Oinky was still down and Reyven kindly asked, "I know your home is far away. We will take you back home safely", "No it's not that", Oinky cried. "What's your name. I never asked because I still had this grudge, I'm sorry", Reyven apologized. "I'm Oinky, I don't have any friends. I don't feel safe anywhere now. The pigs will now hate me forever as they always did", Oinky cried in sadness. Reyven did anything to cheer him up again, "Welcome home. You have friends here right now who will take care of you. I promise things will be fine." Oinky smiled and gladdened.

 _End of Chapter 10_


	12. Chapter 11: Birth of the Bird Airforce

**_Chapter 11: Birth of the Bird Airforce_**

"Hooray!" - "Our heroes!", The crowd cheered as they welcomed Reyven and his friends. Judge Peckinpah felt regretful for his doubt and he muttered, "Reyven, We were wrong about you. I hope you could forgive me." "Nah it's all fine, I understand your honor. Bird Island should be safe from now on", Reyven promised. "I feel like a hero!", Dalton yelled, "Let's party!", Patrick added in excitement. The next day on Bird Island, Reyven was invited to an important meeting with military officials on Bird Island. The military on Bird Island was founded since the attack. Reyven decided to take Charlie with him. As Reyven entered the hall he began talking, "You know I am starting to feel my guts", "Just answer every question they ask. You should be fine", Charlie encouraged. "Stay here sir, I'll be back when I need you", Reyven whispered before he entered the room. "Ah you must be Reyven, I'm General Clenor, We'd like to congratulate you for your outstanding performance", he remarked. "This is Admiral Trenton...", He directed. Soon, Reyven and the military officials discussed, "What about the airforce sir?", Reyven asked. "Well, we can't have the airforce", demanded. Reyven was surprised and commented, "But sir, Airforce is essential, especially to repel air attacks". "Admiral.", sharpened. "You see having an airforce is troublesome. Not many officials here are interested, training is dangerous and costly. Reyven, you need to stand down. Flying hasn't been a choice because we now have anti-air.", Admiral Trenton rebuked. All the sudden, the doors thundered, "It was Charlie who felt furious of the whole conversation." "Who is this man? Identify yourself", raised his voice in awareness. "Well you forgot who I was and why I'm here", Charlie walked swung his arm hard on the wheels to get close to. "Wait, I think I've seen you before. Are you alive?", voice softened in surprise. "Yes, I'm Charlie. The first bird to ever fly in Bird Island", Charlie answered back. Reyven was astonished and he began to speak, "Sir... you did fly. But what happened?", he asked. General Clenor then answered, "He crashed long ago". Admiral then hesitated, "General, We cant have the airforce. We can't let our pilots suffer the same fate. This is impossible!". The General looked down and nodded his head but then Charlie started moving. "Sir, Please don't move", Reyven cried, "Let me go, son. I got this", Charlie struggled but managed to stand up from his wheelchair, he nearly collapsed to the ground, but his arms were on the table and said, "There's no such thing as impossible. Birds must fly!". After a moment of silence, General Clenor began, "I am more happy to see you here. We will establish our airforce but I need your help, Charlie", he then adds, "Admiral, you will lead the airforce and the navy", "Yes sir", the Admiral responded. A few days after the meeting, the bird population was encouraged to help the Bird Army for the war effort. Charlie shared his knowledge of aviation and trained bird engineers. Reyven among his friends were in charge of training new recruits. The recruit was successful as many birds were inspired to be pilots, soldiers, and engineers. In the end, there were three factories that produced standard issued aircrafts. P47C's were multi-roles, P40's were fighters and B34's were bombers. A bird airforce, army, and navy were formed, thanks to the resources on Bird Island.

 _End of Chapter 11_


	13. Chapter 12: The Pigs strikes back

**_Chapter 12: The Pigs strikes back!_**

"You lost the eggs?!", King Leonard yelled in frustration. Vermon gulped and answered, "Your majesty, the birds had their own air force. Our planes are no match for theirs." "Why am I hearing nonsense? Vermon, I always aspire from your new plans but this time we will follow with my plans", King Leonard said sharply. Vermon frowned in shame and talked back, "Your majesty, How can we get the birds back?". King Leonard paused and asked, "Wait, you said there were bird airforce... how did they manage to make their own planes?", Vermon remained silent. "Well, your majesty, we had one pig missing in action", Vermon afraid. "I heard enough, Initiate attack order. Assemble the flight squadrons." "It will be done, Your Majesty", Vermon deepened his voice. "All pig pilots, battle stations, battle stations, Stand-by", the radio sounded. Every pig pilot stood next to their plane while Vermon appeared again to give his final speech, "Pigs! We are overwhelmed by the birds' aggression. We must prevail over the birds! Today, we strike in thousands, tomorrow we win the war, bird airforce must be destroyed!". "Hoorah!", Pigs thundered. Formations flew again, Daine then talked to himself before he started his engine, "I know your there Blinky. You will pay for your mistakes". The Elite Squadron took off and speeded directly to Bird Island.

 _End of Chapter 12_


	14. Chapter 13: Dogfight

**_Chapter 13: Dogfight_**

"Boop-boop", the radar detected movement. "Admiral! We have unidentified movement heading towards Bird Island", one bird reported, "Sir, there appear to be more than one hundred bogeys", other bird rushed. "Launch the planes, prepare anti-air units", Admiral ordered. The emergency siren screamed, all the bird pilots rushed to their designated aircraft. The birds appeared to be nervous as they were about to enter their first combat mission. Reyven and his friends were geared up and entered each of their canopies. "Yo Dalton. You better stay alive", Patrick yelled as the engine roared. "Don't get your butt whooped boy", Dalton replied. The radio crackled from Reyven's plane, "What is your squad name capt?", Reyven couldn't answer as his friends stared at him. Reyven then mumbled few words, "um... we are... blu..blue five!". "Copy that", the radio returned. "Not a bad name", Raćhelle complimented. "Thanks... To be honest, I never thought about our squadron name", Reyven giggled. The radio made one final announcement before the birds took off, "Brothers... Sisters of Bird Island. We thank Reyven and Charlie for our precious airforce. The Blue Fives will lead this mission, best of luck and godspeed. Come back home safely, Our survival is in your hands". "Let's go - Let's go!", Leland yelled. The Blue Fives throttled to max speed and successfully left the airfield, other squadrons followed. All the fighters climbed towards the cloud, "This is Hawk leader standby", "This is Bacon killer we are standing by", "Mighty one on two and three - standing by", Reyven then called, "Blue One and others standby". "Pigs spotted!", Hawk leader yelled, "We are going to dive on my mark", Reyven demanded. "Woah that is a lot", Dalton commented in surprise. "Remember your training boys", said the Bacon leader. "Mark!", Reyven yelled. All the bird squadrons dived down like lighting while the pigs hardly noticed. The machines rattled from the birds, most of the piggy squadrons were shot. "Contact!", a pig screamed. All the pigs scrambled and fought back. The Elite Squadron struggled to shoot the birds as they were fast and maneuverable. Each pig biplane and monoplane were being destroyed by each bird. "Woo! This feels like a game!", one bird shouted. One bird tried to take a selfie with a pig, but the camera flash blinded the pig and caused him to crash. "Oh hello", the bird greeted awkwardly, "Hey- Argh!", the pig screamed as he was getting shot. The train of birds and pigs rammed due to the slow speed of the pig plane. Meanwhile, Reyven is tailed by Daine. "I got you know bird freak!", Daine laughed. "Blue one hard right!", Raćhelle alerted. Rachelle followed Daine while he chased Reyven. Other Elite Squad pilots were also tailed by Dalton, Patrick, and Leland. Reyven then alerted his squad, "Guys, Get ready. I'm gonna show these pigs some fun", He then dived down to Bird Island, Daine and others followed. Reyven flew past each mountain in zigzag, he reached Mighty Eagle's mountain and flew around it in circles. As he circled higher, Daine and his squadron stalled out and retreated as they were low on fuel. "They are getting away boss!", Dalton shouted impatiently, "Let them go. They have learned their lesson", Reyven remarked. "Woowee!" - "haha!", the bird squadrons cheered. "Good job guys, all squadrons we are going home", Reyven announced. As the bird squadrons landed, the birds rejoiced in harmony. Reyven quickly stepped out of his cockpit and saw his father, "Dad! I did it!", he rushed. "My son is a hero, everybody!", his father cried in happiness. He hugged his son and said, "I am proud of what you did", "I know dad", Reyven replied. While other birds had somebody to talk to, Raćhelle was all alone. Judge Peckinpah then announced, "Listen, everyone! Citizens of Bird Island have organized a party for hard fighting pilots. Do not miss out on that!"

 _End of Chapter 13_


	15. Chapter 14: The Party

**_Chapter 14: The Party_**

Reyven's squadron entered the party with other squads. They cheered, laughed and sang. "Reyven, I got chicks man, say hello to them", Leland requested. "Hello...", Reyven greeted. Patrick shouts in excitement, "This is the best day of my life!", "Me too. The food is pretty good here", Dalton added. Reyven looked around until he saw Raćhelle, She sat all alone on the table. Reyven gently sits and started, "Well, big day isn't it?", "Yeah. The boys are having fun, you should join them", Raćhelle suggested in a low tone. "I want to stay here and -", Reyven was interrupted by one of the squad leaders in the bar, "Hey Reyeven! Come here. Join us." "Sorry, I will be back", Reyven apologized. The squad leaders were forced to sing by their squadron members, "~ Amazing Grace! How sweet the sound! That saved a wretch like me ~ I once was lost, but now am found~". Reyven then saw Raćhelle leaving the party, he quietly whispers, "Sorry I gotta go". "Where you going?", other bird asked. Reyven rushed outside and followed Raćhelle. She turned and asked, "What are you doing?", "Sorry about before. I wanted to ask if you want to fly with me", Reyven said as he tried to catch his breath. "Right now?", she asked, Reyven smiled and responded kindly, "Yes. Let's go!". Reyven and Raćhelle got into their planes and took off from the airfield. Side by side they flew above the ocean, above the grass, above the town and up to the clouds. The skies were orange and purple as the sun hailed down slowly. At one sudden moment above the clouds, Reyven and Raćhelle paused as they stared at the sun, "Beautiful", Raćhelle reacted. Reyven turned to his side and looked at Raćhelle through the canopy, both smiled at each other. "Let's play fetch. You need to catch up with me", Reyven opened playfully. Raćhelle giggled and chased him around the clouds. Both took turns chasing each other, they danced above the clouds. As there weren't any fuel left, they both decided to land at a nearby beach. A moment later, Raćhelle and Reyven finally landed their feet on the sand. It was gentle and welcoming. On the beach, Reyven had questions to ask. "Thanks about before", Reyven thanked Raćhelle, "About what?", she turned to Reyven. "You believed in me", Reyven implied. She understood what he meant and returned, "It's fine. Sorry If I was going hard on you earlier", she apologized. "Haha don't worry. Its fine", he answered. Reyven then takes a deep breath and asked her gently, "I still want to know, How did you end up in the detention center?". Reyven felt regretful for asking until Raćhelle explained, "I was just a little girl. My parents took me up to the hills and we played. After few moments, they told me that they will be back. I waited and waited but no sign of people. It got dark, I was scared. I held to my teddy bear followed the tracks that led me to the town. Other birds had a family but I felt lost until I was found by thieves. They took me away then dropped my teddy bear. The thieves called me Raćhelle and forgot who I was. I was just a little bird. Then as I grew older they forced me to steal and break things to get food. So, I did. I stole and break every time to survive until the police found me." Reyven felt sorrowful and had tears dripping down to his cheeks. He then relates, "I lost my mother when I was just a boy. If it is someone you love, they are still breathing the same air as you and still living in the same world as you. They can't be far enough." Raćhelle felt lightened and looked at his eyes. "You are a hero now on Bird Island. You are not that girl anymore.", Reyven added. Raćhelle stepped towards Reyven and gently gave him a peck on the cheek. Reyven paused as his heart raced, his face warmed up. He then picked up a little rock and tossed, the rock leaped then settled. "Here, Hold the rock like this and toss", He held Raćhelle's arm and showed her how to do the rock leap.

 _End of Chapter 14_


	16. Chapter 15: Jet Engine

**_Chapter 15: Jet Engine_**

"They were too fast", Daine breathed quickly, "The Birds outsmarted me", King Leonard thought. He dismisses Daine and revisits the negotiation table. He sat down with rage and opened, "Well, Are we going to just sit here and think blindly?". "Your Majesty", Voice echoed through the room. It was Vermon again, "We have something that the birds don't have. It is five times the speed of a normal piston engine. Our engineers have designed the new piggy jet engine!", Vermon's voice raised. "Where is the engine?", Leonard asked. "We will take you there", Vermon replied. Vermon, King Leonard, and the officials marched to the jet engine. The pigs were about to demonstrate the new jet engine. They wore hazmat suits and entered the room, the pigs started the jet engine. King Leonard looked through the glass and asked, "How does it work?". Vermon explains, "There's an intake that sucks up the air then becomes compressed. As the air compress, there is combustion. The exhaust is responsible to produce heat energy to create power. This engine is capable of reaching up to subsonic speeds." "Oooh", the officials amazed. King Leonard then asked again, "How many of these engines can we make?". Vermon has thought for a while and answered, "Your majesty, these engines are extremely costly. Only the Elite Squad could use these jet engines soon. To make five, we have to scrap every current plane we have here on Pig Island." King Leonard thought and remarked, "As long it pays off to destroy the Birds, I allow it", "It shall be done. Your majesty", Vermon returned. The pig engineers have designed five Pig-15's (MiG15). The Pig-15 has a swept wing for more airspeed, the Elite Squad entered high g training for their new jet. Daine laughed in excitement, "Birds, They will regret forever, hahaha!".

 _End of Chapter 15_


	17. Chapter 16: The greatest plan

**_Chapter 16: The greatest plan_**

A few days later on Bird Island, Reyven and his squad, including other squadrons entered mission briefing. The admiral stood beside the projection screen. The screen projects the map of Pig Island with lines and circles. He then starts, "Birds, We have a critical mission. A few days ago, Falcon has captured few photos of Pig Island from the scout aircraft, there has been suspicion of a new weapon." He adds, "We have Bird Bombing divisions and each has been assigned to their designated target zones. We targeted their ammunition facility, supplies, and armored vehicle facility. We hope this mission to be successful as it will slow the war effort of the pigs." Reyven looked at map closely to see the target zones, "The Blue Fives will escort the bombers but will not seek combat mission.", Admiral continued. "Aw", all the bird squadrons sighed. "Dismiss!", Admiral ended. Reyven and his squad walked out of the briefing room in disappointment, Patrick asked in curiosity, "Why couldn't we seek combat?", "I know that is dumb. Our bombers can be left exposed to the pig fighters", Dalton added. As they walked outside to the airfield, Reyven couldn't answer their questions because he wondered on about the pig's new weapon. "Admiral Would know more about the mission. If he was wrong, he would let us protect the bombers", Raćhelled answered. "She's right boys. That's how it is", Leland commented. Over the distance as the sun going down, General Clenor and Admiral Trenton watched the Blue Fives. "They are so determined...", Clenor started, "Yet they are so young and brave", Admiral sympathized. "There's nothing more like this in Bird Island. I can see the eyes of young people. They have dreams, hope, and future, They can see that", Clenor supported. As he walked back, the Admiral decided to follow the Blue Five. Reyven and his squad saluted as they saw the Admiral, "Sir!", "At ease", Admiral gently demanded. The Admiral smiled and looked at everyone until he saw Reyven being worried. "Are you afraid of something?", Admiral asked in wonder, "No, It - it's just that... I'm worried about losing". The Admiral listened further, "Sir, I don't want to lose anyone in this mission. I don't think we can do this.", Reyven worried. The Admiral then admired and said, "I have always felt the same thing. My gut tells me, what will happen to Bird Island without heroes? It's not just about sacrifice or a won victory. It's about love, to protect and make things right again. That is my perspective of hero. And I am with them now." The Admiral left the group as he finished. Reyven and his squad paused as they feel lightened. "I feel much better now", Dalton reacted, "Yeah he got us there", Patrick added. Reyven smiled and continued to walk with his friends.

 _End of Chapter 16_


	18. Chapter 17: The bombing of Pig Island

_**Chapter 17: The great bombing of Pig Island**_

The next day, A siren howled, every bird on the airbase rushed to the bombers. As the pilots geared up, ground teams have loaded hundred pounds of pine bomb on each bird bomber. The piston engines of the bird bombers screeched and taxied their way behind the Blue Fives on the runway. The runway blew the air like a whirlwind as every engine roared. Reyven waited for the signal, then in few seconds, a bright red flare was shot above. "Let's go!", Reyven shouted. The Blue Fives took off first then each bomber followed. The sky was filled with a sound of burst. The Blue Fives flew in triangle formation escorting the bombers, then radio transmissions, "Blue One, This is Buster leader, We are about to enter our bombing airspace. Your squadron may now return to base thank you!". "Reyven man, are you we still gonna head back?", Dalton questioned in disappointment, "We can't just leave the bombers unprotected. We still have fuel!", Patrick frustrates. "Reyven, How about we give in five more minutes?", Raćhelle suggested. "Yeah that's sound good, We will stay for another five minutes. If everything is good we head back", Reyven agreed. "Aye sir", rest replied. "This is Buster leader do you copy?", radio transmission again. "Sorry, you are breaking up I might have to fix my radio", Reyven pretended. He muted his radio so he could disconnect communications with the bird headquarters and the bombers. As the Blue Five continued to escort, other bombers stared in confusion, other's have said, "Looks like they are staying". The bird bombers entered the bombing zone, a loud emergency siren played from Pig Island. The Pigs mounted on anti-air guns that shot loud and vibrant fireworks. The bombers split into three groups to bomb their designated targets, however, over the distance, five trails of smoke came closer to the birds. "What is that?", one bird commented, "It's a missile!", other bird reacted in fright. The Elite Squadron in their PiG-15's flew closer to the bombers as the Blue Five reacted quickly. "Drop the bombs now!", the captain yelled at his crew. Each bird bombers rushed to drop their bombs as they got shot from the pigs. "What the? They are too fast!", Patrick shouted as he tried to chase one of the jets. The Blue Fives were outmatched from the jets and couldn't resist. "I cant hit a damn thing!", Leland yelled anxiously. "Blue Fives fall back!", Reyven ordered sharply, but then, Patrick's aircraft was showered by cannon rounds. "Patrick!", Dalton yelled in shock. Reyven tried to save him but it was too late, Patrick's aircraft barrel rolled to the surface. All of the bombers were shot down, then the PiG-15's continued to chase the Blue Five from escape. As the jets thundered, Reyven reacted quickly with his squad, "Don't fly straight! Make unpredictable patterns!". "I'll get the leader", Daine commanded. Daine's aircraft got really close to Reyven and he triggered his flight stick. The cannons from the PiG-15 fired as Daine aimed at his reticle. Reyven's aileron and tail were severely damaged but survived. The rest of squad have managed to survive the attack but absorbed substantial damage. "Sir, We are low on fuel", pig squad alerted, "I know we are heading back", Daine ordered. Daine looks at Reyven's damaged aircraft and said, "Things have only started. You are lucky to be alive bird scum." Reyven and his surviving squad landed back on the runway. Birds were waiting for news and most were worried. Reyven was left speechless as his face doomed. His squad looked at him in concern but Reyven did not look back. "Reyven, proceed your way to court-martial tomorrow", the officials called out.

End of Chapter 17


	19. Chapter 18: Believe

**_Chapter 18: Believe_**

One night, Reyven dreamed of his nightmare, he was on his plane and he had to bail out from the fire. The jets screamed around him while he had his parachute opened. Suddenly, a PiG-15 rammed right into his body". Reyven woke up and breathed quickly as he sweats. Later at court, "You disconnected the communication signal with the HQ, Why?", the official roared at the court. "Sir, I had no choice but to protect the bombers", Reyven repeated. "You have breached our commands. Those orders were from HQ. You have violated the laws of military engagement.", The court disagreed with Reyven's action and demoted his rank. "For the violation, you are demoted", but Reyven continued to argue back, "Those jets are fast as lighting. We did everything we can to save our bombers. Yet the high authorities insult me." "Case closed. You are proven guilty", The court dismissed. Reyven thundered outside in rage and thousand camera flashes blinded his eyes. A female bird news reporter tried to get a word from him, "Hero, we need your word from that bombing mission. What happened to our pilots? Are they coming back?", but he ignored as he continued to walk away. Meanwhile, there was a sudden network disruption, television including radios on Bird Island suddenly aired a warning message from Pig Island. It appears to be King Leonard, "Citizens of Bird Island. Please remain calm. Your birds are safe with us", he continued, "But there is one problem. You, birds have one day to react or else your birdie friends will be cooked", the birds screamed in shock, "But, if you birds are willing to surrender your eggs to us, We will return the prisoners. Oh! We also have a guest to speak to you", Leonard added. Patrick appeared out to the screen and apologized, "Reyven, I'm so sorry. They- are... They are coming for you!", the pigs quickly disconnected the broadcast and it suggested that they were about to invade Bird Island again. Reyven angered and proceeded to the recreational room at the Bird Airbase. As Reyven walked in he packed his stuff. "Reyven, did you see that on tv?!", Dalton pointed out. Reyven ignored and continued to pack, "What are you doing?", he asked with concern. Reyven nearly reached the exit until he was called out, "Stop! Where are you going?", Leland asked in distress. "I'm going home", Reyven answered stressfully. Raćhelle then appeared behind Leland and Dalton in distraught. "You can't do that. You are our leader!", Dalton cried. "Our friend and people's lives are down there", Raćhelle added softly. Reyven then attacked, "What did we achieve from that mission? None of us would've ended up like them if we did not attack!". "They attacked us!", Raćhelle yelled back, "And we fought back!", Reyven intensified. He then released his breath and said, "This is not what flying is supposed to be. You all knew it before I did. Birds can't fly." "Reyven!", Leland shattered. "You all believe me now? Look they have jets, okay? How are we supposed to fight back? If we ever dared again, all of us will be down there like them!", Reyven added, "birds can't fly!", "Yes, they can. Birds can fly!", Raćhelle fought back. "No one believed me. The only person in my life who thought flying could ever happen was my mum", Reyven said. "I believed you!", Raćhelle cried, Reyven acknowledged then doubts, "None of that matters now!", he yelled. Raćhelle then opened again "I looked to the eyes of a man and saw bravery. Now, I'm looking at eyes of a coward", "Good. It's better that way", Reyven insists. Raćhelle raised her arm to hit Reyven but instead, she tore her way to the exit. Dalton and Leland stared at Reyven in shame and followed Raćhelle outside. Later that evening, Reyven walked down the path in sadness. He can hear weeping birds and felt discouraged. He walked back home and greeted sadly where his dad was working outside, "Hey, I'm back". "Hey son, Are you saving the day again?", he asked but Reyven continued to walk inside. His father wondered and stopped what he was doing. Reyven was in his room destroying wallpapers, tossing his invention plans in the bin until he picked up a photograph. He was holding a photograph of himself and his mother together when he was a little hatchling. He lied down to his bed holding onto the photograph. His father walked upstairs and saw his troubled son. He stepped towards him and asked, "Is there something I could help you with?", "No dad, You were right before. Birds cant fly.", Reyven sighed. His father looked and said warmly, "Well, You don't have to do big to be a hero. Just do the right thing, more importantly, do something you believe in the most. It is flying you believed in, and you did. Son, If your mother was here, she would be so proud of you. I am proud of you." Reyven awakened as his father went back to work. He stood up and stared at the Mighty Eagle poster in his room, it said, "Believe".

 _End of Chapter 18_


	20. Chapter 19: Battle for Bird Island

**_Chapter 19: Battle for Bird Island_**

Every squadron assembled at the briefing room. The Admiral was in a rush to quickly start the briefing. All the pilots listened, "Attention, this operation is critical and important. We have received a transmission from Pig Island, they have reported that the captives are here in this castle", Admiral pointed at the screen. "Our job is to rescue our birds from Pig Island. We are going to send ground troops from our ship for an escort." The Admiral then stressed and reported, "We heard that there will be pig jet fighters. Our fighter squadrons will keep them away for our attack squadrons, good luck and dismiss". Dalton turned to Raćhelle and asked, "We can still do this, right?". Raćhelle looked down in sadness. Leland then supported, "He will be back for us. Cmon lets get to our planes." Raćhelle and rest of her squad mates got to their aircraft, but she still felt unsettled. She went to the Admiral's office and requested, "Sir, I cant do it, I need my leader." Admiral then looked at her and said, "You can do it. Lead the squadron and you should be fine." Raćhelle returned to their aircraft until she was called out, "Raćhelle!", Admiral yelled. Raćhelle turned and listened, "I'm sorry about your leader. If you don't feel recovered, I can replace you with a new squadron leader." Raćhelle gave a little smile and said, "Thanks, sir, I can lead the squadron", "Be safe", Admiral returned. So, All fighter and attack squadrons left the runway to Pig Island. One bird light cruiser ship left the harbor and sailed to Pig Island. A few moments later, Corporal Pig reported to Leader Vermon. "Sir, We have bird assets coming to Pig island", Vermon was surprised and roared, "Get your captain, get those Elite Fives in the air now!". Vermon warned King Leonard, "My majesty, the birds are coming." King Leonard then said, "Mobilise soldiers. We will prepare for the war." The sky thundered with hundreds of rattling piston engines. Every bird-aircraft except the Blue Fives, have an updated P-47D. The squadrons began their standby sequence, "Bacon Killers standby" - "Mighty Wings Squadrons standby" - "Buzzer squadron standby" - "Gold Island squadron standby", finally Raćhelle reported, "Blue Fives standing by". Over the horizon, five clouds of smoke trailed again, this time Raćhelle reacted quickly, "All squadrons jets incoming! Split up!". "Copy that Blue Two, This is Buzzer leader on Gold Island. Prepare for attack run!". Both attack squadrons dived at high speed to drop bombs on their target. Daine saw the birds scattered out of the sky and ordered, "Boys, take them down one by one." "Sir, we got bandits diving", one of Elite Squad members reported. Daine replied sharply, "I need two of you to go down there and shoot them down." Meanwhile, on the sea, a bird light cruiser ship came into contact with pig frigates. "Drop landing crafts, Cover fire them!", Admiral commanded. The canon launched shells at the Pig ships to protect the landing crafts. 'Boom!', one bird attacker was shot while the other attackers continued the attack run. "We see the flare! We are almost there", Gold Island leader announced. As the P47's flew at high speed on a building level, two PiG-15's flew behind them. "Sir! We cannot hold much longer!", Gold Island member yelled as the jets flew closer and closer. "Hold them!", Gold Island leader shouted, a moment later a PiG-15 pilots shot down all the attackers that were covering Gold Island leader. "Just a little bit more...", said the PiG-15 pilot as he aimed his reticle at the bird. 'Cling-Clunk-Bam', Gold Island Leader's aircraft went down and did not drop any bombs. Meanwhile, the fighter squadrons continued their aerial dogfight with the jets. "He is too fast!", one bird commented, "Leave him, just dive down and get some speed", a squadron member indicated. "Admiral! We have successfully landed our troops. Are we clear to rescue?", Officer asked. "No, Not yet. We still need our attackers to bomb that target, standby ground team.", Admiral responded over the radio. He then called out Buzzer squad, "Buzzer leader, this is Admiral. We need those pine bombs on that target!", "Aye, sir! Buzzer squadron we are going in for attack run!", Squadron leader replied. Dalton yelled over the radio, " Raćhelle! Hard right!", Raćhelle turned and evaded canon strikes from Daine's jet. Raćhelle caught her breath and said, "We need to escort our attackers", "Alright, This is Blue Three on Blue Five, Let's protect our attackers!", Dalton shouted.

 _End of Chapter 19_


	21. Chapter 20: The fight continues

**_Chapter 20: The fight continues_**

As the fight raged at Pig Island, Reyven was still on Bird Island. He walked over to Charlie's house and saw him sitting outside on the bench. Charlie was facing himself to the fading sun and ocean. Reyven stood beside him then Charlie breathed, "Reyven, Your friends are in danger, They need you." "I can't, My plane is severely damaged. I don't know what to do.", Reyven cried. Charlie then stood up and looked at him, "There's always another way around, Follow me." Charlie took Reyven to his garage. There is a sheet covering the huge object, Charlie began to speak, "Reyven, Since the day I crashed, I wasn't able to walk again. If I only had these legs working again, I just hope that birds can understand that flying is beautiful." Reyven looked at him in sympathy, Charlie added, "But you made it possible. I want you to take this." Charlie uncovers the object and revealed the aircraft, Reyven astounded as he touched plane's engine. The aircraft was P51H Mustang. Charlie smiled and expressed, "I abandoned this plane long ago as I lacked my knowledge about piston engines. Then, I learned efficiency and power of the engine by comparing my previous piston engines including the pig engine. So, this new Mustang is fitted with two-stage superchargers, It should allow you to catch some jets." "I can't believe it. You did this for me?", Reyven asked, "It was all worth it, Reyven fly it for me, please. Save your friends and save Bird Island", Charlie pleased. "I won't let you down, Oh wait, I got an idea", Reyven planned. Meanwhile, on Pig Island, jets were dominating the air. "Sir! They are coming fast!", a pilot from Buzzer squadron yelled impatiently. "Just a few more seconds!", Buzzer leader announced. 'Boom-boom-boom!', the canons from the PiG-15 fired. All three P47's were down except one that bailed off. "Got you now birdie-birdie", Pig pilot laughed. The canons fired again and the Buzzer leader dropped the bomb, the bomb missed and the leader survived from the cannon rounds. "That was the last pine bomb", Buzzer leader reported, Then the Admiral felt discomfort. The jets continued to shoot down more and more bird fighters, "Weapons free!", Daine yelled. Cannons struck Dalton's aircraft and he was going down, "Sorry, Raćhelle. I'm bailing out!", Other jets shoot down Leland's aircraft, "That's it!", Daine complimented. Leland raged, "Those pork bastards got me again!". All the sudden, a radio screeched. "Admiral, we have disruption over our channel", radio bird reported. Then a voice cracked, "This is Oinky, I have some bombs, over", Oinky's biplane appeared out of the sky. "It's Oinky! Bird fighters we must protect him.", Raćhelle commanded. "Copy that, Might Wings Squadron lay some cover fire for Oinky.", Said the Mighty Wing leader. Daine glared at Oinky's aircraft and said, "Hey Blinky, Welcome home", Oinky reacted in fright and listened, "I know you can hear me. But what did I say before? If you fall behind the group... I will shoot you down!", Daine yelled. Oinky frowned and fought back, "All of you, always picked on me! This is my revenge. I'd rather die for the birds than dying from you idiot." Daine then laughed and said, "Oh, you are going to enjoy death". Daine's aircraft thundered towards Oinky, In just matter of seconds, before he could shoot Oinky, Raćhelle shot Daine couple of times near the canopy. Oinky then successfully dropped pine bombs on the building, all the prisoners were rescued from bird ground troops. Daine then turned his jet to Raćhelle. Other PiG-15 pilot targeted Raćhelle. "I dare you to shoot my boss again", Pig pilot raged. Raćhelle quickly performed a zig-zag maneuver to dodge the cannon rounds but her tail and wing suffered so much damage. "Ah! Help me!", Raćhelle cried in fright. Suddenly, a bright light flashed from above, It was Reyven's Mustang. As the Mustang dived at high speed, the rattling machine guns destroyed the PiG-15 that tailed Raćhelle. Reyven then targeted other jets but this time he shot them down using his own invention, a rocket. It is unguided so he had to perform a split s maneuver to catch up with the jets. "Yeah!", sailors and troops cheered. All four PiG-15's were shot down from the rocket, "I'm getting out of this crap!", one PiG-15 pilot yelled.

 _End of Chapter 20_


	22. Chapter 21: Play Fetch

**_Chapter 21: Play fetch_**

Dalton, Leland and other birds that were shot down were also rescued by ground troops. Once they've reached the landing crafts, all the birds safely returned to the bird cruiser ship, many birds on board were injured. "Admiral we have Reyven back in the skies!", sailor announced in excitement. The Admiral then waved his hand at Reyven's mustang and yelled, "We knew you would be back, hero!". Reyven flew side by side with Raćhelle, He gently looked at Raćhelle and smiled. Raćhelle gazed at Reyven as her tears dropped. "I got you", Reyven said in a gentle voice, "Thank you, flyboy", Raćhelle responded happily. All the sudden, a bright flash sparked from the distance, "Reyven, Watch out!", Raćhelle alerted. She then pulled her plane to shield Reyven from all the cannon rounds. "Raćhelle! No!", Reyven yelled. He watched Raćhelle's plane descending down to the ocean, he circled around the crash zone closely and said, "Raćhelle, can you hear me?", he repeated, "Raćhelle... please...". Reyven teared up as other birds felt sorrowful. "Let me use this please", Dalton asked the radio bird. Dalton picked up the radio channel and told Reyven, "Reyven, It's not worth it. Let that last pig go. We need you alive, We can't lose you, I can't you". Reyven's arms tensed as he held the flight stick angrily, he raged, "This is not over! I got to fight him." Reyven throttled to the max and flew straight for the jet. Daine laughed and said, "haha, as you wish", he thrust towards Reyven. Reyven fired his machine guns and pulled up to avoid the cannons rounds. The mustang rushed above the clouds at the PiG-15 followed, "Let's play fetch", Reyven sneered. As Reyven's plane flew above the clouds, he repeatedly continued the same maneuver, he hid and appeared out of clouds. "Will you ever stay still dead man?", Daine raged in frustration. Reyven knew he couldn't go any further because the jet was catching up very quickly, he pushed the flight stick down for more dive speed. Suddenly, he remembered how Raćhelle won the fetch game in the past. As he looked in the mirror he could see the jet coming closer and closer, he took a deep breath and climbed. He terminated the engine and throttle stick was pulled all the way back, flaps also extended to stall the plane. It was life and death situation. Daine then fired his cannons but only a few rounds have hit Reyven's airframes. Daine's jet zoomed past Reyven, the hammerhead maneuver was successful. While the jet turned back to shoot Reyven again, Reyven pushed the throttle stick and restarted the engine. The flaps extended and both planes went for a head-on. On Daine's side, he fired the rest of his cannons, Reyven performed a barrel roll while firing his machine guns. The cannons smashed through Reyven's canopy and injured him, but he kept shooting. Daine's exhaust then got caught on fire and exploded violently. "Woo! That's the end of ham boy... argh!", Reyven yelled in agony. By the time Reyven was injured the bird cruiser was back at Bird Island. Dalton continued to use the radio as he watched Reyven's plane. "Reyven you did it! Now come back home, we got a good news", Dalton beamed. "No, argh! I think - I think I'm not going to make it", Reyven struggled to speak, "Hey, don't talk like that man. What happened?", Dalton asked with concern. "I have blood dripping from my chest. I got fuel leak all over me...I can't see anything", Reyven anguished. "No! You are coming home", Dalton cried, he continued, "You are coming straight to Bird Island. Now, descend", Reyven pushed the flight stick to descend. Dalton instructed again, "Good you are doing well. Now, on your left there is a throttle... pull it back", Reyven felt the bar and pulled it back then his engine turned off. Other birds including Leland watched anxiously for the result of Reyven's landing. "Now final step, There should be a switch above your stomach level, that is the landing gear switch, turn it on now", Dalton continued to support. Suddenly, Reyven visioned flashbacks and heard noises. He opened and his eyes and cried, "Mommy, Don't go... don't leave me". The flashback showed his mother, she held Reyven in her arms after he was born. She smiled gently and kissed Reyven on the forehead. Dalton panicked and alerted Reyven, "Reyven, you are going off course! Focus!", Reyven continued to cry and touched the photos in his plane. both photos appeared to be his squad and himself and his mother. "I'm so sorry...", Reyven fainted and lost control of his plane. "Reyevn no!", Dalton yelled in shock. All the birds paused and watched Reyven's aircraft as it landed violently on the runway. Both wings ripped apart, intake exploded and the landing gears were destroyed. The plane sparked across the runway until it stopped, the damaged airframe then got caught on fire. The emergency team quickly extinguished the fire as many birds watched, they were very upset, but one of the crowd was Reyven's father. He rushed to the plane and punched the glass of the canopy that is jammed, it trapped Reyven inside. He cleared the glass and pulled Reyven out of the plane. He held his unconscious son in his arms and cried, "No... not my son. Someone help me... he is dying". The emergency team took Reyven and rushed him to the hospital.

 _End of Chapter 21_


	23. Chapter 22: Epilogue

**_Chapter 22: Epilogue_**

As each light passed from the ceiling, Reyven was carried by a group of doctor's. The doctor's successfully removed projectiles that struck his chest and stopped him from bleeding, but Reyven couldn't wake up. The doctors used defibrillator couple of times but the screen showed a flat line, suggested that Reyven was killed. "We are so sorry...", A doctor apologized to Reyven's father and his friends. Reyven's father wept as Dalton, Patrick and Leland supported him. Suddenly, another bird entered the room in tears. It was Raćhelle with plaster around her left broken arm. She sat next to his bed and cried, "Reyven, You can't leave us. We all believed in you, birds can fly. Reyven, come back, please. I...i love you." She gently pecked one more time on Reyven's forehead. " _I saw death in my dream. I drowned with doubts and impossibilities. I knew had a power inside me. A power that must be controlled physically and mentally. A power to believe. I nearly died from that battle, but I fought on to live. I live to love, to make a change, to create dreams, and I will never stop believing",_ Reyven narrated. The monitor screen started beeping, he woked up. "Reyven!", Raćhelled cried in surprise. Reyven's father and the rest rushed to the room. "Hey, guys", Reyven spoked softly, Reyven's friends and his father cuddled him.

A few weeks later, All the Blue Five members stood on the flat podium for recognition. General Clenor, Judge Peckinpah, and Admiral Trenton were about to give a speech. "Our heroes that fought for Bird Island should not be forgotten or discouraged by their action, but to remember their sacrifice for our hopes and future. We should be encouraged to be stronger and remain to protect the prosperity of our land", General Clenor declared. Judge Peckinpah then spoke, "Citizen's of Bird Island, We must acknowledge now that birds can freely roam anywhere on Earth. We hope that birds like Reyven and the Blue Fives, to continue to inspire us from their hard work." Admiral then gave his final speech as he reached towards each member of the Blue Five, "Oinky, our pig friend who has helped Bird island to develop their technology. We owe you the medal of honor and recognition", he gave the medal to Oinky as he was very happy. Reyven looked over the crowd to see the old bird Charlie, but he was not there. Reyven felt unpleased. "Leland, Bird Island's most handsome man. We congratulate you for flying for Bird Island.", Admiral puts the medal over Leland's head and continued over to Patrick, "Blue number three, who survived outrage from the pigs. We owe you a medal for persistence and service for the airforce." Admiral then stepped towards Raćhelle and opened, "Raćhelle, who always flew number two for Reyven. You have shown us leadership and strength, you earn the medal for the service of our air force." Raćhelle smiled happily as the Admiral finally reached to Reyven. The Admiral paused then began, "Reyven, You are spectacular. You showed Bird Island that we can fly. Our founding father of the airforce along. You deserve recognition and the medal." Reyven finally received the medal and all the birds applaud and cheered.

A few moments later, Reyven walked down again to Charlie's house. This time it was a very unfortunate day for Reyven. Charlie was lying down the bench, Charlie did not breathe or move. Reyven did everything he can to wake him up but Charlie passed away. Reyven tore in sorrow and cried next to him. He buried Charlie's body and made a gravestone that said, "May you rest in peace above the heavens. The real founding father of the airforce. You are not forgotten." Reyven placed his medal over the gravestone and cried, "Goodbye Charlie, I could not have done this without you, ever." Reyven stood up and saluted.

The next day, the Blue Fives were renamed to Blue Wing Squadron as Oinky joined as Blue six. Each Blue Wing member stood next to their new standard issued plane, the P51D Mustang, Reyven was still the P51H. "We are ready for taking off!", Blue Wing squadron shouted. They finally took off from the runway and flew straight for the clouds and over the ocean. The birds, at last, were able to fly and be free.

 _The end._


	24. Information

**_Questions and answers_**

 _Q. Where was Mighty Eagle for the whole time?_

 _A. He was on holiday in California. He watched airshows and air race._

 _Q. What happened to Pig Island now?_

 _A. The Pigs continued to rebuild their structures. Vermon (Handsome pig) was discharged from Leonard Mudbeard._

 _Q. Has anyone died in this story?_ :O

 _A. Reyven's mother died from heart failure._

 _I wouldn't say that most characters died apart from Reyven's mother_ _and Charlie who passed away._

 _Q. What happened to the Elite Squad?_

 _A. The squad was disbanded as every flying vehicle was destroyed. Daine and other four are being treated heavily at the hospital._

 _Q. Where is Raćhelle parents?_

 _A. Although this wasn't talked about much, they still remain unknown. They are not dead but also not presented in the story._

 _For more questions and answers please comment. I hoped you enjoyed this story. I apologize for inconvenient mistakes or grammar errors, Ill improve._

 _Another story related to 'Angry Birds Fly' will be written if I have the time._

 _The rights of characters go to Angry Birds._

 _ **Raćhelle**_ _(Peck Girl) from Angry Birds Evolution:_

 _ **Patrick**_ _from Angry Birds Evolution: game-guides/angry-birds-evolution-birds-guide/_

 _ **Dalton**_ _from Angry Birds Evolution._

 _ **Leland**_ _from Angry Birds Evolution._

 _ **Judge Peckinpah**_ _from Angry Birds Movie._

 _ **Stella**_ _from Angry Birds Movie._

 _ **King Leonard**_ _from Angry Birds Movie._

 _ **Vermom**_ _(Handsome Pig) from Angry Birds Stella._

 _ **Oinky**_ _Not from Angry Birds Movie but the same name._

 _ **Admiral Trenton**_ _(Capt'n Thrush) from Angry Birds Evolution._

 _ **Hug Bird**_ _from Angry Birds Movie._


End file.
